


Enough is Enough

by EturnalGrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EturnalGrave/pseuds/EturnalGrave
Summary: Tonks' pregnancy hormones get the better of her





	Enough is Enough

Tonks' POV

The moisture from the snow had leaked through my shoes and drenched my stockings and feet. I was almost back to Grimmauld place and the ground around me had just over a foot of snow that I now had to drag my swollen feet through. It was a crappy day at the ministry and a long bus wait. I had to take the bus because I think it is too dangerous to take the floo because of the now seven pound kid kicking my freaking bladder.

With a quick flick of my wand the garden gate swung open with a irritating squeak. Waving my arms crazy after skidding on the ice on the steps I managed to only just right myself before smashing my nose into the porch. I evaporated the ice, not particularly well, and continued to open the door and hang up my cloak before creeping past the portrait of old Mrs Black. I headed for the kitchen to make myself a cup of hot chocolate, it seems to be the only thing this kid wants to drink and now that the pressure on my bladder has disappeared I had a green light. But no because no matter how much I try to be careful a cup slips from my fingers and shatters on the floor. I brace myself for the impending screech from the hallway and sure enough, there it is.

"Traders', shape shifting freaks!" Mrs black starts to scream. I storm into the hallway and as I am pulling the curtains closed she continues. "Slutty clumsy girl let the werewolf violate her, disgusting pair, and a crime letting such a mutant be born. Blemish on the black name if there ever was o-

"Shut up you ungrateful vulgar monster of a woman" I screamed at her and closed the curtains with a slam. "Enough is enough. This portrait has to go!" I thought as I grabbed my cloak and stormed back out the door

…

Remus' POV

The snow is only just starting to melt away after treading through it the whole day, "I wonder how Dora went with the snow." I say aloud

"I'm sure she is fine Remus darling, she's a strong girl and being pregnant seemed to make me elegant on my feet" Mrs Weasley says

"yeah but this is tonks we are talking about" said George

"so she would still be kind of clumsy on her feet" Fred cut in after his twin.

We reached the door to grimauld place, opened the door and rushed inside to escape the cold. As we walked down the hall quietly as to not wake Mrs Black, Sirius came trotting down the stars yawning.

"Hello all" he said and walked towards the kitchen. Before we reached the door Fred, continuing a shoving match he and George had started, shoved George a little too hard, who then knocked into the umbrella stand the Dora usually trips over. Everyone reflexively slapped their hands over their ears and Sirius and I ran towards the portrait to silence it. However, when my hand reached out to grab the curtain, my fingers curled around vacant air. I looked up to a puzzled Sirius to the wall were a large gaping hole in the wall had been covered with ply wood. Mrs Black was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?" Fred said as her peered over my shoulder

"Where's the old bat?" George said peering over my other shoulder.

It was only then that I heard the soft whistling coming from the kitchen. Making my way towards the noise with the others right behind me I was wondering who had done this. My pondering of this was short lived when i swung the door open to be met with the sight of Dora sitting at the kitchen table, swollen belly and her feet propped up on a chair, drinking cup of cocoa. The thing that gave her away was her appearance, she was wearing working overalls with fresh dust all over it and on the table in front of her was a drill, a saw and a hammer.

"Wotcha. It's such a quiet afternoon isn't it?" Dora questioned with a smirk


End file.
